


No lo aceptaré

by Hikarichan096



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Español | Spanish, M/M, My First Smut, POV Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarichan096/pseuds/Hikarichan096
Summary: "Acabemos con esto después de la final" Viktor no podía creer las palabras que había mencionado Yuuri así que decide hacer algo al respecto.Como pueden ver esto ocurre después del capítulo 11.[Mi primer fic de este fandom, mi primer Smut, mi primer fic yaoi... que más decirles? xD hace 3 años de esto]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 7





	No lo aceptaré

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada pero aun así esa frase retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez "acabemos con esto después de la final", "¿Acabar que Yuri?", "¿De que estas hablando?", "'¿Es enserió?", millones de preguntaba venían a mi mente y todo eso paso solo en segundos de Yuuri terminar de hablar…

–Yuuri –dije bastante serio.

El japonés apretó aún más fuerte sus manos como si se preparara para cualquier reprimenda que fuera a decirle, pero solo me levante y lo acosté en la cama.

–No tengo ni idea de lo que quisiste decir con eso Yuuri pero te dejare claro la que yo tengo– lo tome por la barbilla y bese fuertemente esos labios que desde hace tiempo no sentía, cogí la cremallera de su chaqueta y la deslice para quitarla de mi camino y por más que quería seguir probando esa delicia Yuuri no dejaba de balbucear.

–Ntho…Dnetenknte…

–Yuuri, es que no te han enseñado que mientras besas no se habla– cogí la toalla que tenía y ate ambos brazos– creo que mereces un castigo.

Al ver a Yuuri en la posición en la que estaba, sin idea de saber que pasaría a continuación y con ambas manos atada lamí lentamente mis labios de una manera sensual para hacerle entender lo que vendría y al parecer capto la idea pues sus mejillas no pudieron evitar tornarse de un tierno color rojo.

–Dime Yuuri, ¿Cómo debería castigarte? –le susurre en su oreja mientras tomaba sus brazos para ponerlos por encima de su cabeza y así evitar cualquier movimiento innecesario de estos, mordí esa tierna oreja que se había tornado roja y lentamente baje al cuello para probarlo.

–N-no…V-Viktor…–Yuuri no dejaba de moverse debajo de mí y con mi otra mano disponible comencé a recorrer lentamente desde su pecho hacia su miembro.

–Pensé que con mis acciones te lo había dejado claro Yuuri pero creo que me equivoque – empecé a acariciar su miembro que ya se había puesto erecto y a jugar un poco con la punta.

–Dd-e…de que hablas Viktor?

A Yuuri le comenzaron a salir las lágrimas y cerro sus ojos fuertemente.

–No llores Yuuri –lamí el recorrido que había dejado una de sus lágrimas al salir– prometo hacerte sentir bien –moví la mano con la que sostenía sus brazos y con ella levanté su t-shirt para poder apreciar sus pezones que ya estaban parados, jugué un poco con uno de ellos y comencé a lamer el otro.

–Viktor…detente….

Yuuri me suplicaba con una voz apenas audible como si su mente le dijera que me detuviera, pero su cuerpo me decía que continuara.

–No parece que quieras que me detenga –podía sentir como el miembro de Yuuri palpitaba en mis manos así que decidí ponerle más atención con mi boca, y escuchar el gemido que soltó fue como música para mis oídos, pude sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y en el momento que arqueo su espalda algo lleno mi boca, me lo trague y sonreí maliciosamente.

–T-te…t-te…lo tragaste… –la expresión que tenía Yuuri en su rostro fueron suficiente para levantarme el humor, esos tiernos ojos cubiertos en lágrimas, como sus mejillas ardían en un hermoso color rojo y la manera en la que le faltaba el aliento, si, definitivamente quería que me sintiera dentro de él.

–Esto aún no ha terminado – le quité el pantalón que me estorbaba y abrí sus piernas, tome un momento para aprecia la vista, como lo tenía a mi merced y todo deseoso, mientras lo miraba lamí algunos de mis dedos y al momento de insertar el primero Yuuri dio un pequeño salto –Shh…tranquilo– le di un beso en la frente y le susurre al oído –relájate– lentamente comenzó a acostumbrarse así que pase a dos dedos, cerró los ojos con fuerzas y empezó a morderse los labios –No lastimes tus labios de esa manera– lo lamí y luego deslice mi lengua en su boca, me encantaba sentir como se aferraba a mí y me besaba tan desesperadamente, y el sonido de los gemidos que lograban salir de su boca eran para enloquecer, sus manos que agarraban con fuerza mi bata, comencé a jugar un poco más con su lengua mientras pasaba a tres dedos, podía sentir como me apretaba y lo caliente que estaba –realmente quiero estar dentro de ti Yuuri.

–Hazlo…quiero…quiero sentirte dentro de mí –la forma en la que Yuuri lo dijo, tan deseoso de mí no había manera de que me resistiera a eso, con lentitud empecé a entrar la punta hasta desliza todo dentro, Yuuri mordía la toalla que ataba sus brazos y Dios… este era el paraíso.

–Yuuri, estas tan caliente ahí, me encanta, ¿puedo moverme? – sentí sus brazos rodea mi cuello y lo miré, a pesar de que aún le salían lagrimas me miraba de una manera tan tierna y recibí un corto beso en forma de que procediera y eso hice, empecé a mover mis caderas y a embestirlo lentamente hasta que se acostumbrara al ritmo, cuando comencé escuchar sus gemidos cambie el ritmo de las embestidas, cada vez que entraba y salía su trasero me apretaba aún más.

–V-Viktor…Yo…N-no puedo más– decía Yuuri entre gemidos, yo tampoco iba aguantar mucho y con varías embestida más ambos habíamos llegado al climax, era la sensación más placentera que alguna vez haya experimentado en mi vida, miré a Yuuri y lo desate para limpiarlo con la toalla, después de eso me recuesto a su lado exhausto por lo que había pasado, pero aun así había algo que tenía que decirle.

–Sabes Yuuri, desde el momento en el que te vi mi vida no ha vuelto a ser la misma, le has dado un giro increíble, el estar contigo me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas que había perdido en mi vida, la sensación de estar vivo, el amor que he llegado a sentir por ti, todas estas emociones y deseos son gracias a ti, cada vez que te veo patinar mi corazón brinca de alegría y de saber cómo me sorprenderás estas vez, Yuuri…no te alejes de mi vida –tome su mano y bese su anillo– este anillo es la prueba de que estamos juntos y de que quiero seguir estando contigo, ganes o no el oro no quiero separarme de ti, así que no aceptare que esto acabe.


End file.
